Kinder der Kathedrale
Die Kinder der Kathedrale (eng.: Children of the Cathedral) waren der religiöse Zweig der Vereinigung, und ein weit verbreiteter religiöser Kult, den der Meister gegründet hatte, um seine Handlungen zu verschleiern und seine Weltansichen zu verbreiten. Glauben Die Handlungen der Kinder der Kathedrale basieren auf dem Glauben, dass die nukleare Auslöschung (bezeichnet als Heilige Flamme), die verursacht wurde durch Neid, Korruption und Egoismus, eine Chance auf einen Neuanfang darstellt. Es stellt das sprichwörtliche Licht dar, dass beinahe die Menschheit auslöschte. Doch im Gegensatz dazu wartet der dunkle Gott im Untergrund (wortwörtlich, siehe Vault des Meisters), und führt seine Kinder in eine neue Ära des Friedens und der Vereinigung.VIOLA.MSG Sie glauben, dass der Meister die Vereinigung herstellen wird, durch den Weg der Wiedergeburt.JAIN.MSG Diese wird erreicht, indem alle Menschen, die dessen würdig sind, getauft werden im heiligen FEV und so die nächste Generation der Menschheit werden. Sie glauben, dass wenn jeder diese Stufe der Evolution erreicht hat, es eine Ära des Friedens ohne Krieg und Leid geben wird. Die Kinder der Kathedrale erweiterten ihren Einfluss durch alle notwendigen Mittel. Nightkin griffen Siedlungen mit Hilfe der Kinder der Kathedrale an, und loyale Kinder wurden ins Ödland geschickt und bildeten Krankenhäuser. Der Plan des Meisters sah vor alles zu vereinigen und zu Ruhm zu führen. Das zweite Gesicht der Kinder Viele glaubten, dass die Kinder der Kathedrale nur seltsame Kultisten sind. Doch wurde die gesamte Religion gegründet, damit der Meister genug Anhänger hat, um Supermutanten zu erschaffen, und die Welt auf seine Ankunft vorzubereiten. Im Jahr 2151. Morpheus, der Anführer eines an der Apokalypse orientierten Kultes und ehemaliges Mitglied der Rippers, wurde von einem Spion des Meisters entdeckt, und er und seine Anhänger bildeten den Kern der späteren Kinder der Kathedrale. Jedes Kind wurde so beeinflusst, dass sie sich jederzeit in den FEV-Tank tauchen lassen würden. Die Ansichten der Kinder der Kathedrale überschnitten sich großteils mit den Ansichten des Meisters bezüglich der Menschheit, der Unfähigkeit in Zivilisationen zu leben und der Nötigkeit einer drastischen Evolution. Alle Kinder warteten darauf im großen Taufbecken in der Mariposa Militärbasis in den FEV getauft zu werden. Die Kathedrale wurde bewacht von Nightkin, Elite-Supermutanten, die mit Stealth Boys ausgestattet waren, so dass sie größtenteils unsichtbar sind. Unter der Kathedrale war das Zentrum der Macht des Meisters, die Vault des Meisters. Diese Vault hatte keine Nummer, da sie nur als Demonstration der Technik der Vault-Tec Corporation dienen sollte. Sie wurde auch während des großen Krieges als Bunker verwendet, jedoch schon bald danach wieder verlassen. Die Personen aus der Vault gründeten den Boneyard und andere Siedlungen in der Gegend. Durch Zufall entdeckte der Meister die verlassene Vault und besetzte sie. Von da an plante er seine große Vision, der Evolution der Menschheit durch das FEV, bis er durch den Vaultbewohner im Jahr 2162 getötet wurde. Dabei wurde die Vault des Meisters und die Kathedrale zerstört. Im gleichen Jahr zerstörte der Vaultbewohner auch die Mariposa Militärbasis. Durch den Verlust dieser Dinge, verstreuten sich die Kinder der Kathedrale und wurden aufgelöst. Struktur , Anführer der Kinder der Kathedrale]] , Hohepriesterin im Hub]] The lowest ranking members of the Cathedral cult were "Initiates", used as menial workers or indoctrinated cannon fodder, used against the enemies of the cult whenever nightkin involvement was deemed unnecessary. An initiate that has completed his assigned tasks could be elevated to the rank of Scribe or Scholar, the latter tasked with spreading the gospel of the Holy Flame and sent as healers throughout the wastelands to build up support for the cult and prepare weapon stockpiles for the imminent invasion. This lowest ranking group is commonly referred to as Acolytes. Servitors were the "officers" of the cult, who have undergone intense brainwashing and indoctrination in the Inner Sanctum of the Cathedral and whose faith is unquestioned. They are given vital assignments and considered trustworthy enough to know of the true foundation of the cult - the Master. A separate caste, the High Order, grouped Servitors who were tasked with the most delicate of assignments. Elders were the leaders, ensuring that Cathedral operations ran smoothly, sometimes operating in the field (as was the case with Jain). The most well known figure is certainly Father Lasher, who disciplined the members of the cult and was a firm believer in not sparing the prod. The Children of the Cathedral were led by a man called Morpheus, who was one of the first men converted by the Master to his ideology. A devout, intelligent and loyal man, Morpheus was tasked with overseeing the Children's operations and ensuring the indoctrination. He answered directly to Richard Grey. Orte Um ihre Botschaft zu verbreiten betrieben die Kinder der Kathedrale Krankenhäuser an verschiedenen Stellen des Ödlands. Das größte war im Stadtteil der Wasserhändler im Hub. wo junge Kinder Blumen an Besucher verteilten und medizinische Versorgung umsonst für jeden Verwundeten zur Verfügung gestellt wurden. Jain, eine Hohepriesterin der Kinder residierte dort. Auch betrieben sie eine kleine heruntergekommene Klinik in der Ghul-Stadt Necropolis, wo zwei Kinder Medizin gegen Geld zur Verfügung stellten, bis sie gezwungen waren zu gehen, weil der Vaultbewohner die Supermutanten am Wasseraufbereiter getötet hat. Nach 80 Tagen nach Spielbeginn, lässt sich ein Doktor der Kinder der Kathedrale in Junktown nieder. Der wichtigste Teil der Kinder der Kathedrale, war aber die Kathedrale selbst. Sie liegt in Boneyard, den Ruinen von Los Angeles und ein paar Meilen südlich des Adytum. Die Kathedrale war die Heimat von Hohepriester Lasher, einem sadistischem Priester, und Hohepriester Morpheus, der menschliche Führer der Kinder. Nach Morpheus gibt es 13 Hohepriester, die mit der Verbreitung der Ansichten des Meisters betraut wurden. Dutzende bis hunderte Anhänger können in und um die Kathedrale gefunden werden. Entweder sind es Pilger oder sie beten zu der Heiligen Flamme. Auftreten Die Kinder der Kathedrale treten nur in Fallout auf. Sie werden auch erwähnt in der Fallout Bible. Sie werden auch in Fallout 2 erwähnt und man kann eine ihrer Roben finden. Auch werden sie indirekt im Black Mountain Radio in Fallout: New Vegas erwähnt. In Van Buren wären ehemalige Angehörige der Kinder der Kathedrale vorgekommen. Galerie Fo1_Cathedral_Townmap.png|Die Kathedrale. Fo1 Cathedral Front.png|EIngang der Kathedrale wie in-game gesehen. Referenzen pl:Dzieci Katedry ru:Чада Собора en:Children of the Cathedral Kategorie:Kinder der Kathedrale